Egypt
by MyImmortalSadExchange
Summary: Hermione: Daughter of the ruler over a dessert clan who is adventurous and will do anything for her people. Even steel from the palace kitchen . . . and get caught . . . Draco: Future ruler of Egypt. A brat, self centered, and sought after by many women.
1. Caught

Name: Egypt  
  
Type: An A/U Draco/Hermione fic.  
  
Author: ????  
  
Summary: Hermione: Daughter of the ruler over a dessert clan who is adventurous and will do anything for her people. Even steel from the palace kitchen . . . and get caught . . . Draco: Future ruler of Egypt. A brat, self centered, and sought after by many women. He's womanizing and he is spoiled. Overly spoiled.  
  
Their worlds collide and only adventure and heartache lay ahead. Maybe . . .  
  
Notice: The trio appears in this fic. No Majick is used in this story.  
  
Chapter One. Caught  
  
Hermione Clea Granger walked through the dark dirt streets of Egypt, a camel skin bag over her right shoulder. And black sheer skirt lay over black thong underwear. A black short top with a sheer black long sleeved shirt lay over it. A gold arm charm of a snake was wrapped around her upper arm and her long frizzy dark brown hair was in a high ponytail.  
  
Hermione hid in a shadow behind a pub just in time for a large man to walk out, intoxicated as could be. He stumbled toward the back of the pub and fell to his knees. He threw up whatever was in his stomach inches from Hermione's feet and passed out, falling into his own barf. Hermione scowled and covered her mouth.  
  
"Pig." She said into her hand. She walked away quickly and walked into the middle of the nearest street. Hermione looked up the mile long road toward the large palace. She sighed and looked around hastily. If she was going to get there, she was going to get there quickly and soundly. "Roof tops." She said in a whisper to herself. She smirked and continued to look for a way to the top of any little mud house.  
  
Next to a near by house was a stack of old crates that were stacked three high. It didn't look very steady, but that didn't stop Hermione from climbing them anyway. She stood on top of the first one and bounced a little. Maybe they were steadier than she thought. She climbed the last two and put her hand on top of the house. She was going to jump up, but her foot got stuck in hole that her bare foot broke. She cursed under her breath and tried furiously to get her foot out of the hole.  
  
"Who's there?" came a panicked voice form the doorway of the house she was trying to climb. A young woman stepped out and looked around. Hermione hid in the shadow that the crates were in and worked quietly to get her foot out.  
  
The girl was young, but not younger than Hermione's eighteen-year-old self. She had short dark brown hair and she her skin was dark and wearing only a small dress with patches and a small, thin shawl over her shoulders. She started to climb toward the crates and Hermione hurriedly climbed onto the roof, only to have the crates fall and have the girl squeal in surprise and run into the house.  
  
"Sorry!" Hermione called and ran across the rooftops.  
  
She ran across thirty and took a break. She took a swig from the small camel flask around her waist and wiped the rest of the water from her lips only to lick them. She walked quickly on the rooftops, hopping over the small crack between the tops and at the last rooftop she stopped and crouched. There was a celebration going on at the palace and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Perfect." She said out loud, turning her grin into a smirk. A celebration would mean that cooks would be in the celebration hall and there would only be a few guards for her to take out. Of course, it wouldn't be hard. Her best friends taught her everything she needed to know.  
  
Harry James Potter and Ronald Greg Weasley. Harry taught her yoga and how to be flexible, and Ron taught her how to fight. Of course, Hermione had smarts so having it all put together gives you a fighting machine: a female fighting machine.  
  
Hermione looked around the front of the palace and saw that six guards were guarding the front of the palace. She looked to the side of the palace that had an open door that Hermione knew as the kitchen. There were four men there and Hermione sighed.  
  
"Six? Or Four? Pick one." Hermione said to herself. She ran toward the  
kitchen. When she got within eye view of the guards, she started to walk  
slow and seductively. One caught side of her and nudged his friends. They  
looked and her and they walked toward her. Hermione smiled with her  
brilliantly white teeth and stopped.  
  
"You. Turn around and leave right now. You are not aloud around here." Said one of the guards to her. Hermione stopped smiling, only to smirk and she walked seductively toward the guard that first spoke to her and got in his face. She grabbed his head and she kissed him, hard. When she broke off, he looked down at her with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Anybody else want some?" she asked. The other guards looked at one another and walked toward her. She smiled and kicked the guy she kissed in the groin socked another guy in the face, who was instantly unconscious, and grabbed a whip that one of the other guys had and snapped it to where it wrapped around another guy's legs and she kicked him in the face. The last guy was a bit pathetic, really. He was Hermione's 5' 6" height, yet he had a few more muscles than she. Hermione grabbed his left arm and broke it. She kicked the back of his leg and he fell to his knees. She hit a pressure point on his neck and he was instantly out cold. She smiled and walked into the kitchen, only to be caught by two guards and her arms and legs got tied and she was thrown over a large man's shoulder.  
  
"Oh good Moses. Come on, cane we talk about this?" she asked in a pathetic whimpering tone. They didn't listen.  
  
SO? Do you like it? I need reviews. I have the second chapter done. Draco's POV. And we all love Draco. Anyway, don't tell me that ever thing is OCC. It's a fan fic, and mine (need I remind you), so it will be how I like it to be. To all of those who like my story, bump or review. You know the drill. I need reviews to be able to post the next chapter. 


	2. Happy Birthday Prince Draco

Name: Egypt  
  
Type: An A/U Draco/Hermione fic.  
  
Author: ????  
  
Summary: Hermione: Daughter of the ruler over a dessert clan who is adventurous and will do anything for her people. Even steel from the palace kitchen . . . and get caught . . . Draco: Future ruler of Egypt. A brat, self centered, and sought after by many women. He's womanizing and he is spoiled. Overly spoiled.  
  
Their worlds collide and only adventure and heartache lay ahead. Maybe . . .  
  
Notice: The trio appears in this fic. No Majick is used in this story.  
  
Chapter Two. Happy Birthday Prince Draco  
  
Draco stood alone on his bedchamber balcony, looking over the courtyard and down onto the little houses and watched a little black dot cross over them. His eyebrows knitted together and he looked harder. He couldn't see what it was. He closed his eyes and shook his head. It wasn't there any more.  
  
"My eyes must be playing a trick on me." He reckoned with himself. All of a sudden, his door opened and in came two twin servant girls, holding his dress clothes and his headdress of a golden band with red stones decorating it.  
  
"Your clothes your highness." They said in unison.  
  
"Get out of my chamber." He sneered.  
  
Draco ordered them to set them on the bed and they left, smiling and giggling. Draco rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe of the balcony and sighed. 'What a life.' Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Draco!" came a high-pitched squeal. Draco jumped and hid behind a curtain that was used to cover his balcony during the day. His door burst open and in came a good-looking girl with long black hair and cream skin. She had on a white robe with a golden sash holding it up. It was form fitting, which would blow every other guy away, but not Draco. He had seen her naked more times than her pimp.  
  
Pansy was annoying. Very annoying. Draco always told her to go away but she was stupid. He would have had her beheaded, but her father was a close friend with Draco's father, the Pharaoh. Draco even tried to push out of chariot that they occupied when they were traveling over a bridge. He failed, obviously. Did I mention she was stupid?  
  
Pansy came running into the room and grinned stupidly. She looked around the room without looking under anything then she ran to the bed and pulled back the curtains.  
  
"Draco? Draco! You're going to be late!" she squealed and picked up the clothes that were lying on his bed. "You haven't even dressed yet!" a beat "I can help you dress!" she said suggestively. 'Whore.' Draco thought scowling through the almost sheer cloth he was hiding behind. He watched as her silhouette walked quickly over to the cloth he was hiding behind and pulled it back. "Dracy! Come on! You need to get dressed!" she said in her high-pitched voice.  
  
"If I am going to get dressed, Pansy, then you will leave and go down to the party!" Draco snapped. Pansy's smile didn't falter. She just grinned up at him. She stood on her toes, gave him a swift kiss on the lips and stepped back.  
  
"We'll finish this later." She said seductively. Draco gritted his teeth and pushed forcefully toward the door and slammed the door in her face.  
  
"No we won't!" he yelled through the door.  
  
"Draco! But I love you! Please! Let me in!" she wailed through the doorway. Draco glared at the door and started to rub his temple.  
  
He moved to the bed and took off his clothes. He put on his clothes which consisted of a knee length leotard with a turquoise belt that had one and a half feet of extra of cloth that hung down the front. He put his head on and stood back out onto the balcony and looked over the darkness. He heard a girl talking and pleading with someone. He looked in the direction of the voices and saw a guard carrying a good looking girl over his shoulder toward a door that was open, waiting for them to enter.  
  
"I you don't put me down, right now, I will have to get physical. And I don't think you'd like that-." The closing of the door cut off her voice instantly and Draco started for the door.  
  
"Women." He said in an exasperated sigh. He opened the door to his bedroom and stepped out. He walked down the hall and he meet up with his two main men. Their names were Crabbe and Goyle, but everyone called them Rosc and Mites.  
  
"Hello Draco." Said Crabbe.  
  
"Hello Rosc. How has your evening been?" he asked his friend.  
  
"Good. We have a great surprise for you. You'll like it. We picked it up just recently and I think you will be quit pleased." Crabbe informed him quickly.  
  
"Yes. I think it will come in great for your entertainment tonight." Goyle informed him, a bit of excitement in his voice.  
  
"Really?" Draco asked. They were at the curtain that separated the three of them to the rest of the party held in the honor of his birthday.  
  
"Yes. She will." Goyle said. Draco was going to turn to say something but Goyle pushed him through the curtain and the hall exploded with applause. Draco straightened up and walked toward his mother. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. He then walked over to his father and he greeted him.  
  
"Hello father." Draco said. Lucius turned around and smiled at his son.  
  
"Hello my son. Now, we shall celebrate your birthday." Lucius told him.  
  
The party took three hours and was almost over. It had about thirty more minutes to go. Draco had turned eighteen that day and was enjoying every minute of it. Lots beautiful women, drink, happiness, women, song, and more women. Yes, everything was perfect. Well, until Rosc and Mites appeared.  
  
"My lord and lady and our dearest Prince. Mites and I have a present for you. A present fit for only a future king. A present of great beauty, curve, and sensuality. We present to you The Desert Flower." Crabbe, I mean, Rosc announced. Draco looked expectantly at the door and when it opened, there was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She sat atop a camel, wearing a skirt, a smutty top, and she also wore a beautiful scowl. A guard walked the camel toward Draco and pulled the girl off the camel forcefully.  
  
Much thanks to:  
  
Merimeet  
  
Blood Rose077  
  
And:  
  
Ang3ldreams 


	3. The Bed Chamber

Name: Egypt  
  
Type: An A/U Draco/Hermione fic.  
  
Author: ????  
  
Summary: Hermione: Daughter of the ruler over a dessert clan who is adventurous and will do anything for her people. Even steel from the palace kitchen . . . and get caught . . . Draco: Future ruler of Egypt. A brat, self centered, and sought after by many women. He's womanizing and he is spoiled. Overly spoiled.  
  
Their worlds collide and only adventure and heartache lay ahead. Maybe . . .  
  
Notice: The trio appears in this fic. No Majick is used in this story.  
  
Chapter notice: A little D/H goodness in this chappy. Have fun and eat CHEESE!!!  
  
Chapter Three. The Bed Chamber  
  
Hermione was pulled roughly off the camel by the ties on her hands and she fell to the stone floor. Her hands had stopped her face from hitting the floor. She got up and looked at the men who had put her on the camel and who had tied her up. Two girls put a blue skirt that tied on both sides and showed almost everything and a golden top that looked like snake skin. They had taken down her hair and had then had somehow relaxed it so it was wavy.  
  
Hermione got up and glared at her captures that had been leading the camel in. They smiled at her and she sneered at them. They laughed at her and she tugged at her restraints. She stopped tugging when she heard someone talk.  
  
"And who is this, Mites?" asked a man around Hermione's age. He had platinum blonde hair and cream white skin. She glared at him and started to tug again. The thinner of the two men came up to her and grabbed her arm forcefully. He pushed her into his arms and chuckled.  
  
"She is but yet a desert flower. Plucked for you, your highness." He told the man. He looked down at her and grabbed her chin roughly and pulled it up so he could see her face. She bit at him and the bigger of the two men yanked her back.  
  
"She is no flower, yet she may be as beautiful. I think the proper word is desert cobra. A diamond backed cobra. Take her to my bedchamber. I'll deal with her later." He instructed. He started to walk away and she scowled at him.  
  
"You will never deal with me." She told him sternly. She looked at her capture and smirked. He got a bewildered look on his face and she pulled the rope from his hand and she whipped him in the face with it. She jumped up and kicked the thinner capture in the face. She socked one of the guards and kicked the last in the groin. She started to run for the door but Draco grabbed the rope and pulled as hard as he could. She fell back wards and landed on her butt, bouncing a little.  
  
"Ouch!" she sad in a harsh whisper. The people around her laughed at her and Hermione stood, ignoring them. She turned toward the Prince and scowled loathingly at him. He looked at her with a smirk on his face and he winked at her. Hermione jumped inside but she kept her face in a scowl on the outside.  
  
"Mites, Rosc, take her to the chamber, and tie her feet." He ordered. Hermione was attacked from behind and her legs were tied instantly. She fell to the ground and the people laughed again. She looked up from the ground at the Prince and he looked down at her. She struggled against the guard as he picked her up and he threw her over his shoulder. The Prince stared after Hermione until she was out of site.  
  
"Whenever I get out of these ropes, I am going to kill you." Hermione warned the guard.  
  
"That would be impossible. What's your name, anyway?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione." Hermione answered him. She sighed and let her body relax. It took around ten minutes for her and the guard to reach the Prince's chamber. The guard set her on the bed and left. "Wrong move." She said once she knew he was out of earshot. She put the ropes that had tide her hands into her mouth and worked on them. After a few minutes, she had her hands free and she started to work on them. It took her around ten minutes for her to get free. She walked around the room for just a second so she could get the feeling of her feet being free and she started on a sheet rope.  
  
Ten minutes later, the rope was finished and she tied it to the bedpost. She threw it over the side of the balcony and she started to climb down it. She heard the bedroom door swing open and she started to descend faster. Not too long after the Prince's head popped over the side and he smiled down at her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked leaning on his folded arms. Hermione didn't stop crawling down the sheets.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked hotly.  
  
"If I wasn't mistaken, I think that you think you are escaping." He answered calmly.  
  
"When did you figure that out? When you saw I was crawling down the side of your balcony?" she asked. She didn't look down because she didn't necessarily like heights.  
  
"No. I figured out that you were thinking you were going to escape when I saw that the rope was too short." He answered like a smart ass. Hermione looked down and saw that the rope she had been climbing down was twenty feet from the ground.  
  
"Oh good Jesus." She said to herself and she rested her head against the sheet and cussed at herself under her breath.  
  
"Why don't you just come back up here and we'll trade for your freedom." He told her. Hermione sighed. That was the only way to get away from the palace. But what would he make her trade for?  
  
"Fine. Don't try anything funny." She warned. He smiled down at her and Hermione frowned up at him. She quickly crawled back up onto the balcony and stood in front of the Prince.  
  
"Now, about that trade." He turned and started to walk slowly to the other side of the room. He leaned against the bedpost and motioned for her to get onto the bed. A look of disgust crossed her face.  
  
"I would rather jump off the balcony." Hermione growled angrily. He ignored her protest.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked. She glared at him.  
  
"Is that all you people care about? Go ask your guard." She said hotly.  
  
"I want to hear it from you." He said. He pushed himself off of the bedpost and walked over to her slowly. Hermione was transfixed so she didn't move a muscle.  
  
He got within three inches from her body and pushed a lose strand of hair from her face and leaned down and kissed her. Hermione didn't know what to do but to kiss back. His arms wrapped around her waist and he led them to the bed, still lip locked. Hermione didn't protest. Of course, like all the other girls who set eyes on him, she thought that he was very attractive.  
  
Like a bolt of lightning, a light bulb went off in her head. She had an idea and it was a good idea. A very good idea; an awful, brilliant idea. A brilliant idea only thought up by the cleverest. The only thing she needed to do was to put it into action. It wouldn't be too hard since it seemed he was enjoying it more than she was.  
  
She allowed him to lay her down onto the bed and remove her top, but after the discarded top, she flipped him onto his back and her plan was put into action. She slowly moved her hands over his head and they slowly made their way to the rope that she had earlier been restrained by. After it was close to his head, she grabbed his hands and grinded her hips to his just so he wouldn't get suspicious. She led his hands to lie on top of the rope and she quickly tied them very tight. She got off of him and smirked at him. He just lay there bewildered.  
  
"I hope you had fun. I have to go now." She kissed him quickly on the lips and put her top back on. She grabbed two sheets that lay on a shelf near by and she tied them to the end of the sheet rope that was still hanging over the edge and was going to climb down when Draco walked over to her.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked. She just smirked and climbed down the rope. When she hit the ground she started to run.  
  
"My name is Hermione!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Hermione reached her camel that she had used to get to the kingdom. She mounted it and kicked it in the side and it started to trot out of the kingdom and into the desert back to her home near the Nile. 


	4. Far From Home

Name: Egypt  
  
Type: An A/U Draco/Hermione fic.  
  
Author: ????  
  
Summary: Hermione: Daughter of the ruler over a dessert clan who is adventurous and will do anything for her people. Even steel from the palace kitchen . . . and get caught . . . Draco: Future ruler of Egypt. A brat, self centered, and sought after by many women. He's womanizing and he is spoiled. Overly spoiled.  
  
Their worlds collide and only adventure and heartache lay ahead. Maybe . . .  
  
Notice: The trio appears in this fic. No Majick is used in this story.  
  
Chapter Notice: Tragedy falls over Egypt and it sends Draco wandering into the desert. Dat a bad bad 'ting. Mmhm.  
  
Chapter Four. Far From Home  
  
A week and a half passed for Draco since Hermione had left his chamber after tying him up and leaving down the balcony. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop thinking about the way she frowned and how she smiled, and how she out smarted him. He remembered how she ran away from his life, out of it. Inside, he didn't want her to. He wanted her stay. Which he never wanted after he had kissed a girl before. But Hermione had been different.  
  
Draco woke up earlier a morning not long after that one and lay in bed, looking at the ceiling. The girl next to him rolled over and she rested her hand over his bare chest and the girl on the other side just snuggled up next to him. 'Ah yes, the twin maids. Cleo and Cleopatra.' Draco thought. He looked at the two seventeen year olds that laid sleeping by his side. They were beautiful, but not near as beautiful as Hermione.  
  
"Get her out of your head, Draco. She's gone." He said to himself. He was hoping she would come back to him, but he knew she wasn't going to.  
  
"Draco!" someone busted into Draco's room, waking the twins and alarming all three of them. Draco looked at the panic stricken Mites and worry came evident on his face.  
  
"What is it Mites?" Draco asked.  
  
"Get dressed. You two get to the kitchens. Quickly." The two girls grabbed their clothes and left in a hurry. Draco got out of bed and put on his clothes.  
  
Mites lead him far into the palace and as they got closer and closer to his mother's bedchamber, Draco became more and more worried. His mother had been sick for quite some time and he dreaded the worst. She had something called Jenthric. It was something that could stop your heart automatically, whenever it wants, wherever it wants. Draco's baby sister had it and she was dead by the age of five. Draco missed Demise. She was the best little sister any brother could have; a tomboy who loved to be around Draco and play tricks on the priests.  
  
When they got to the queens bedchamber door, Mites opened it slowly and closed it after Draco had gotten in. Draco hated what he saw. The bed that his mother was laying in was all white. Every last part of it was white. That only meant one thing. Death.  
  
Draco slowly walked over to his mother's bedside and kneeled down. He took her hand in his and he looked at his mother's lifeless body. She looked so peaceful, lying in her white night gown, with the white sheets and the white linen. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her pillow and her eyes were shut and painted with gold and black eyeliner. Her lips were painted brilliant gold and on her hands had only the wedding band that his father had given her.  
  
Wait . . . his father. Draco wondered where he was. His father loved his mother very much and Draco knew where he would be if he knew about his mother's passing on.  
  
The pond in the courtyard was where his father first admitted his love to his mother and where they shared their first kiss. Draco stood and left the room and ran out of the palace and toward his father. Sure enough, he was there and it looked as thought he was crying. Draco slowly approached him and rested his hand on his shoulder. There was a long period of time where they didn't say anything, until his father broke the silence.  
  
"It all happened so fast. I was talking to her and I was holding her and when I asked her a question, she didn't answer. I can't believe she's gone. But I have to keep my face." Lucius said straightening up. Draco got angry after the last sentence.  
  
"Keep your face? Your wife just died and that's all you can say? 'But I have to keep my face'? How could you say that?" Draco asked bewildered.  
  
"Draco, I am king of Egypt. I am supposed to keep face through all things bad and good." Lucius explained, turning to his son.  
  
"You are pathetic." Draco turned and ran away: through the streets of Egypt, out the front arch, and into the desert. He didn't look back. He didn't want to. He ran for as long as his legs could carry him. By nightfall he was sleeping in the sand from exhaustion and he had cried himself to sleep (A.N: Now that I reread that, he sounds like a twelve-year- old girl). After a few hours of sleeping, he got back up and walked until nightfall the next night.  
  
Two days passed and Draco was starting to get very thirsty and very hungry. He was on the brink of passing out when a faint sound of footsteps could be heard. He turned and saw a camel trotting his way. He walked to it and mounted it. He grabbed the water bag and drunk the last few drops of water left, and a roll from another bag. He ate it happily as the camel went it's own way. That night, after eating a little more, he fell asleep on the camel and was awoken the next morning by a bit of screaming . . . 


	5. Reunited

Name: Egypt  
  
Type: An A/U Draco/Hermione fic.  
  
Author: ????  
  
Summary: Hermione: Daughter of the ruler over a dessert clan who is adventurous and will do anything for her people. Even steel from the palace kitchen . . . and get caught . . . Draco: Future ruler of Egypt. A brat, self centered, and sought after by many women. He's womanizing and he is spoiled. Overly spoiled.  
  
Their worlds collide and only adventure and heartache lay ahead. Maybe . . .  
  
Notice: The trio appears in this fic. No Majick is used in this story.  
  
Chapter Notice: I think you'll get it if you read the name of the chapter.  
  
Chapter Five. Reunited  
  
Hermione rode for two days straight. She made it there in no time and her father yelled at her when she had returned.  
  
"Hermione! You were gone for four days! Where were you?" he asked. Her father was big, and had a little bit of a beard and a little bit of a mustache.  
  
"Sorry, father. I was visiting somebody." She said innocently. He sighed.  
  
"What would your mother say?" he asked lightly. Hermione's head bowed at the thought of her deceased mother. Desert bandits had killed her because she wouldn't give them any food. Hermione had only been four, and she had grown up with two big brothers and two male best friends. That's what started her tomboy image.  
  
"I don't know what she would say. She would probably have no problem with my wanting adventure." Hermione informed him. Her mother had been the same way when she was Hermione's age.  
  
"Hermione. Soon, I will leave this world and I will move on. It will be you who will keep the females of the clan in order. I do not think that the fathers will be too pleased if they turn out like you." He informed her.  
  
"Like me?! Father! There is nothing wrong with me. If they turned out like me, they will have a better chance of survival." Hermione protested against her father as if he were asking her to marry the Prince. The Prince . . .. He had been on her mind since she left. The Prince that she had willingly took off her top for. Her father had interrupted her fantasy like a cutting knife.  
  
"Hermione! You are not listening to me. Stop this foolishness. Your brother will take over and he won't be able to teach the women of the clan. You will have to. You will have to stop what you are doing right now. It will only harm you." Her father half pleaded with her.  
  
"I will not stop what I am doing. You will not change who I am, no matter how hard you try. I'm too stubborn." She grabbed a skin full of water and her wooden staff (A.N: Get your mind out of the gutter!), and turned toward the door. "I'm going to watch the sheep." She muttered. She left without another word and he watched her leave.  
  
"You know, she won't listen to you, no matter how hard you try." A man's voice came behind him.  
  
"Jethro, do you always listen in on my conversations?" Adam asked his son.  
  
"No, father. But Jacob and I have taught her well. She can't be harmed easily, and, to top it all off, she's smart. And a bit stubborn, yes. But, like she mentioned, she won't change." Jethro told his father. Adam sighed.  
  
"I pity him who is stupid enough to marry her." Adam sighed. Jethro chuckled and Adam joined in not long after.  
  
Hermione walked toward the watering hole about two weeks after her fight with her dad. He had gotten her so angry, telling her that she was being foolish. She wasn't being foolish, she was just being hard headed, and she admitted it now. Of course, she wasn't going to admit it to her father, but she was a bit foolish. She would keep her word, though. She wasn't going to change.  
  
She took the water skin from her shoulder as she got closer and closer to the water hole. When she turned the bend that revealed the water hole, she saw a body lying by the brick wall of the well.  
  
"Oh my good Moses." She said under her breath as she ran to the body and started to shake it. It was a man, since he wasn't wearing a shirt, and his hair was oddly familiar to Hermione. The Prince. She turned the body over and panicked. It was him. "Prince! Wake up! Wake up!" she screamed. He didn't move at first and that only made Hermione panic even more than before. "Wake up Draco!" she screamed. She opened the water skin she was holding and let it sit in the water for a second or two and she poured whatever water was in the skin onto his face. He started to splutter and he sat up, coughing. "Oh thank the gods." She said to herself. He snapped his head toward her and he didn't say anything for a second and when he did, it wasn't what Hermione wanted to hear.  
  
"It's about time someone found me. I just didn't want it to be you." He spat. Hermione didn't show any emotion but that was suddenly taken over by a glare.  
  
"Well excuse me for helping you." She said angrily. He ignored her and stood up. Hermione stood also, taking in how much taller he was than she. Around five inches more.  
  
"* You * helped * me *? Right. And I'm Tom Felton." He said in a dull drawl. Hermione growled in frustration and pushed him out of the way, lowering the water bucket to get water. "Water!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione booty bumped him away and he fell back.  
  
"You'll have to wait, dear Prince. You haven't gained my trust, so no water for your pretty little head." She said waving a scolding finger at him. He stood and grabbed her by the waist and threw her out of the way. She sat back up and glared at him. Her hair was in front of her face and she smirked his way. He turned around when she stood and saw the smirk on her face. She pounced like a lion on a gazelle and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Get off of me." He struggled to contain her hands from hitting him.  
  
"Not until you do something for me." He flipped her onto her back and she flipped him back onto his. After about ten minutes of wrestling with each other they stopped, lying breathless next to one another.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked in a breathless drawl. Hermione turned her head toward him and smirked. He liked the way she smirked but when she did, it meant trouble. She didn't have time to tell him for she was grabbed roughly by the arm and pulled up off the ground. Draco shot up quickly and looked at the person holding her. He was large and barbaric. His clothes were torn and thick and his hair was matted (A.N: No. He is not Hagrid). He held Hermione by her waist and his hand was down south. Hermione struggled against the man, but he was far too big for her.  
  
"She won't be giving you anything, but she will be giving me some things. Won't you?" he said and smiling a sickly yellow smile. Hermione cringed and started to hit him, hard, on the chest. He winced a little when each blow came, but her punches weren't enough.  
  
"Put her down." Draco demanded. The man only laughed.  
  
"I don't think so." He started to play with an extra strand of Hermione's hair. "Unless we can come up with a trade." The man suggested. Draco moved quickly for his golden crown and the ring his father had given him and held them out.  
  
"Enough trade for you? They cost, together, more than you will ever steel in your whole life." Draco informed him. The man looked from Hermione to the gold jewelry and after about five seconds, he threw Hermione to the ground and took the gold. He mounted his camel and rode off. Draco helped Hermione up off the ground and she dusted off her skirt.  
  
"Thank you." She said with a small smile. He returned the smile and answered:  
  
"You're welcome, Hermione." 


	6. Talking to Adam

Name: Egypt  
  
Type: An A/U Draco/Hermione fic.  
  
Author: ????  
  
Summary: Hermione: Daughter of the ruler over a dessert clan who is adventurous and will do anything for her people. Even steel from the palace kitchen . . . and get caught . . . Draco: Future ruler of Egypt. A brat, self centered, and sought after by many women. He's womanizing and he is spoiled. Overly spoiled.  
  
Their worlds collide and only adventure and heartache lay ahead. Maybe . . .  
  
Notice: The trio appears in this fic. No Majick is used in this story.  
  
Chapter notice: A little bit of fluff and stuff. Just a little bit of adventurous Hermione and a little bit of annoying Draco.  
  
Chapter Six. Talking to Adam  
  
Hermione grinned at Draco and Draco only noticed how beautiful she was. Not that he hadn't before. She turned toward the well and started to get some water. Draco walked toward the well and leaned against the stone.  
  
"So? What brings you around here? Why aren't you being pampered at your palace?" she asked. She threw him the water skin and he sighed, bowing his head and then looking up at the sky. The sun was high and it was getting hotter.  
  
"My, uh, my mother died four days ago. Well, at least I think four days ago." Hermione looked away. He looked at her and he saw the look of knowing on her face. He didn't say anything.  
  
"I never knew my mother. She died when I was very young." She said. She started to walk away and Draco didn't follow. She turned around after she was twenty feet away from him. "Aren't you coming? Or are you going to stand there all day and bake like a chicken?" she asked. He smirked at her and he pushed himself off of the wall. He stood by her side the whole way back to Hermione's village. As they walked toward her father's tent, people started to stare.  
  
"This is where you live?" Draco asked.  
  
"It is no palace, Prince, but it where I was raised." Hermione said to him. He didn't fight her, for some small feeling in his stomach told him that he wouldn't win.  
  
"I have no problem with that, but I do have a problem with how dirty it is." He told her. She sighed heavily and opened the door to her father's tent.  
  
"Father." She called. A couple of seconds later, Hermione's dad walked through a curtain and toward Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, who do you have here?" her father asked, looking Draco up and down.  
  
"This is Draco." Hermione informed her father. 'Just Draco?' Draco asked himself. He didn't correct her; he just went along with it.  
  
"Draco. Well, what brings you around here?" he asked him.  
  
"I was traveling and I saw Hermione here in a struggle with some barbaric looking man and I . . .." Hermione took up his sentence.  
  
"And he bribed the man to leave me alone." She said to her father.  
  
"Well that is great. Draco, I have to invite you to dinner, in your honor." Her father said.  
  
"Well . . .." he said and Hermione took up his sentence.  
  
"He'd love to father." She said smiling. To Draco, that smile would have coxed him into running around her village naked screaming "I'm an uptight Prince that should be struck down by God!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
"That is great. My name is Adam. Please come, get clean and get on some proper clothes." Adam told him.  
  
"Thank you." Draco said kindly. Adam smiled and he left only to be replaced by four women around the age of twenty who started take off his clothes and wash him.  
  
"Have fun." Hermione said. Draco looked at the women around him and smirked.  
  
"Oh. I will." He said in a smug tone. Hermione glared at him and left in a storm of rage.  
  
"Men." Draco heard her say as she left.  
  
"Women." He said with a smirk.  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's short. Who cares? But Hermione's will be cool. 


	7. Scratch

Name: Egypt  
  
Type: An A/U Draco/Hermione fic.  
  
Author: ????  
  
Summary: Hermione: Daughter of the ruler over a dessert clan who is adventurous and will do anything for her people. Even steel from the palace kitchen . . . and get caught . . . Draco: Future ruler of Egypt. A brat, self centered, and sought after by many women. He's womanizing and he is spoiled. Overly spoiled.  
  
Their worlds collide and only adventure and heartache lay ahead. Maybe . . .  
  
Notice: The trio appears in this fic. No Majick is used in this story.  
  
Chapter notice: Hermione reveals something to Draco and Ginny meets him and starts to lightly flirt with him, only to make Hermione jealous.  
  
Chapter Seven. Scratch  
  
When Hermione left the tent, she was practically burning a hole into everything she looked at.  
  
"Perverted ass." Hermione muttered. She cussed him under her breath. "Honestly. He has some nerve. Saying something like that is just . . .." Hermione growled and mussed her hair furiously.  
  
"Hermione!" came a male voice from behind her. She smiled and turned quickly.  
  
"Hi Harry! What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"I came to ask who that was that you brought along with you a few minutes ago." Harry asked. Hermione frowned.  
  
"He's the Prince of Egypt." She said in an exasperated tone. Harry only laughed but stopped when he saw the serious look on her face.  
  
"You aren't kidding are you?" Hermione shook her head no. "He's really the Prince?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes, and a real womanizer if you ask me. Honestly. The nerve of that guy." She said grabbing an apple from a man and paying him for it. She took a bite.  
  
"What'd he do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh nothing you wouldn't understand. He just got me mad is all." She answered. They started to walk toward the field of sheep and they talked the whole way there. When they arrived, they saw Ron and his little sister, Ginny, sitting on a rock in the middle of the field. The two of them walked toward their friends and sat on the rock next to them.  
  
"Guess what?" Harry asked Ginny and Ron.  
  
"What?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Hermione brought home the Prince of Egypt." Harry told them.  
  
"You're joking right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No. And I didn't bring him home. He just followed." Hermione lied.  
  
"And what is he doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"How do I know? All I know is that he ran away because his mom died." Hermione took one last bite of her apple and threw it toward the sheep and one looked at it and started to eat it.  
  
"Well, what does he look like?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He has the whitest hair I have ever seen." Hermione answered.  
  
"White hair?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is so pale. And he has these silver gray eyes and he is so pale. Not as pale as is hair, but his skin is light. He's a real peace of work." Hermione told her friends.  
  
"Well, what did he do to gain your trust?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Whenever you meet someone new, you don't come back home or do anything for them until you have gained their trust. What did he do?" Harry explained. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"This one guy was going to rape me and he turned in his gold to save me." Hermione said bluntly. Ginny gave a small "Aww". "What?" Hermione asked in a defensive tone of voice.  
  
"Nothing. That was just so cute. " Ginny explained.  
  
"Yeah, real cute. He's just a sad little man." Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
"And let me guess, your father is throwing a party for him?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"Yeah. He really needs to stop doing that." Hermione sighed.  
  
"I think it's very nice." Ginny said innocently.  
  
"Yeah." Ron and Harry agreed.  
  
"Whatever." Hermione jumped off the rock and started to walk back to the village.  
  
"I think Hermione likes him." Ron said.  
  
"I think so, too." Harry agreed.  
  
"Ditto. Come on, let's go meet him." Ginny told her brother and friend. The three waited for Hermione to be out of site and they climbed off the rock and they headed back toward the village.  
  
Hermione walked toward the tent she last saw Draco in but he came out before she went in. He had on a dark blue robe and his hair was falling into his eyes and it was still wet.  
  
"Hermione." He said in a greeting.  
  
"Prince." She said in a return greeting.  
  
"Please, call me Draco." He said with a small smile. Hermione glared at him, turned on her heel, which made her hair slap him in the face, and she went into the tent.  
  
"Honestly. He thinks he can fool me into being nice to him. Well he is sadly mistaken." She muttered. He entered after her and she sat down on a rug at one end of the tent. She grabbed a large bowl and threw in some herbs. She started to crush them with a stone and he sat down in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. She stood and lifted her skirt a little to reveal a huge scratch on her upper thigh. "Where'd you get that?" he asked. She sat down again and started to mash the herds again.  
  
"I got it when I was pulled off that retched camel your goons put me on. It wasn't bad at first, until * you * yanked the stupid rope." She informed him.  
  
"The herbs are helping then?" he asked. She nodded a yes and sat back down.  
  
"They hurt when you put them on but it is working." She told him. She added a bit of water and started to mash them again. The tent opened up right then and in popped Ginny's head.  
  
"'Mina. Are you going to help me with the . . . oh. Is this the sad little man?" Ginny asked. Draco looked at Hermione with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Gin. This is Draco." Hermione introduced them. Draco stood and shook Ginny's hand. Ginny giggled and looked at Hermione and Hermione just kept her face straight but on the inside she was visualizing things going on between Ginny and Draco which only made her grind the herbs into tiny microscopic pieces. 'What's going on with me?' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Anyway, 'Mione. Are you going to help me with the fire?" Ginny asked. Hermione lifted the bowl and Ginny nodded. "O.K. See you five minutes then. Nice meeting you Prince." Ginny left and Draco sat back down.  
  
"Sad little man?" he asked. Hermione smiled innocently. "That was rude of you to say. If I'm a sad little man, then you're a sad little woman." He told her.  
  
"Touché." Hermione said jokingly. Draco smirked and she smiled. She pulled back her skirt and put the ground herbs onto her cut. She got a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her leg. She stood and went to the door only to turn around to talk to him.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to join me?" she asked. He stood and walked up to her. She didn't move when he came close to her, she just stared at him. He reached forward and opened the tent door.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked. Hermione mentally shook herself and she ducked out of the tent.  
  
"This is either heaven, or hell." Hermione told herself as she and Draco walked toward the village square. 


	8. Talk of Relations

Name: Egypt  
  
Type: An A/U Draco/Hermione fic.  
  
Author: ????  
  
Summary: Hermione: Daughter of the ruler over a dessert clan who is adventurous and will do anything for her people. Even steel from the palace kitchen . . . and get caught . . . Draco: Future ruler of Egypt. A brat, self centered, and sought after by many women. He's womanizing and he is spoiled. Overly spoiled.  
  
Their worlds collide and only adventure and heartache lay ahead. Maybe . . .  
  
Notice: The trio appears in this fic. No Majick is used in this story.  
  
Chapter notice: Draco meets Harry, Ron, and Ginny and Harry and Ron are Draco's new found friends.  
  
Chapter Eight.  
  
After Draco had opened the curtain of the tent, something flashed in her eyes. Draco read it as disappointment. Disappointment? Why is she disappointed? He mentally shrugged and followed her to the bon fire. The sun was going down and the fire was stacked high with tons of logs. He stopped while Hermione ran over to Ginny and jumped on her back. The two girls fell to the ground and laughed. They got up and started to talk while getting more wood for the fire. Draco started to walk over to Hermione but two men walked over to her and they started talking with both her and Ginny. Hermione's head nodded and she laughed. She was so beautiful when she laughed.  
  
"Draco! Come over here for a second." Hermione called. Draco hesitated but walked over anyway. He stood beside Hermione and she smiled at him. "Ok. This is Harry," she pointed to the man with dark hair," and this is Ron." she pointed to the man with red hair. They didn't look too much older than Draco, probably younger than him, he supposed.  
  
"Hello." The three said as Draco shook hands with them. Ginny and Hermione walked away talking and laughing.  
  
"So. Hermione tells us you're the Prince." Ron said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah, well, I think I might resign that post for a while." Draco took a glance to the smiling Hermione. She waved at him and he waved back at her. Draco didn't notice the knowing glances of Harry and Ron.  
  
"Why would you resign that post?" Harry asked, already knowing it was Hermione who was keeping him from going back.  
  
"Oh, nothing. My father got me mad about something and I don't want to face him." Draco replied, looking back at Harry and Ron.  
  
"We thought you would be stuck up, but we know you aren't now so let's go take a walk." Ron suggested. 'If you stay behind then they'll know you like Hermione, so you have to go because one of them might be involved with her. If they are, then I'll have them beheaded. But then Hermione will hate me. Damn triangles. Or squares. Whichever it is.' Draco thought.  
  
"Sure. And I am not stuck up." Draco replied. Ron slapped him on the back and they started to take their walk.  
  
"So how did you get here?" Ron asked Draco.  
  
"I walked from the palace." Draco said.  
  
"You walked?!" they asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes." He sighed. "I do not know how I did it." Draco explained.  
  
"Neither do we. I am surprised that you didn't die." Harry said.  
  
"Enough about me, gents. What about you?" Draco asked. He didn't really want to talk about it.  
  
Draco, Harry, and Ron walked back to the village an hour later after Hermione found them and told them that they were ready. In a few minutes, it would be completely dark and it would take those few minutes to walk back to the village. Harry and Ron started to ply tag and ran ahead. Hermione just watched them run farther ahead and around the bend, dropping from sight.  
  
"So. They're your best friends, huh?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah. They've been there for me when I needed them. We've been friends since I was eleven. Ginny is like my little sister and me and her talk lot. We fight, we talk, and we laugh. And all that jazz." Hermione sighed and looked at Draco, giving him a one sided smile.  
  
"Well, I had a little sister. I don't really have friends, except for Mites and Rosc, whom you met, I am not sure." Draco said. Hermione wasn't going to ask what he meant when he said he had little sister. She wasn't going to ask at all. She could have been dead and she didn't want him to get touchy.  
  
"What do you think of Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I like them. They're funny guys." Draco told her.  
  
"That's good." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. Are you in a relationship with any of the two?" Draco asked out of the blue. It shocked Hermione and she looked at him oddly out of the side of her eye.  
  
"No. Do you have a relationship with anybody?" she asked in return. Why was he asking her question like these?  
  
"No. Not really." Draco answered.  
  
"It's settled then." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes. I guess it is." Draco said finally when they reached the bon fire.  
  
SSS (Sorry So Short). I really am sorry about the delay. How long has it been since I've posted? Two months? That's a long damn time. Anyway. I hope you liked it.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked him bewildered, the tingle from the kiss till on her lips.  
  
"Because I. . . I . . . like you." Draco confessed. 


End file.
